I'll Always Protect You
by swanqueen530
Summary: What if Morgan lost his sister Desirae before he joined the BAU? Willing to die in order to catch the man he's been looking for, for years. Not really caring about who gets hurt along the way. Being fired from his job and a warrant out for his arrest he only becomes bolder. He needs help and he needs it quick and he finds it in the form of Penelope Garcia a hacker. He would set
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Morgan and Garcia fanfiction, so I apologize for any error and or plot holes. I'm going to aim for at least 1,000 words per chapter so hopefully, I can stick to that and get better. I will be trying to update one every week if it's possibl. Well anyway I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day!**

The summer had been drifting into the air, a few years ago when this all began. Some would say this is the greatest tragedy and other would argue claiming it to be a love story. To her, it was the story of how she lost the love of her life, but we'll just save that for later.

Derek Morgan had finished a long day at the station, he had been on the Chicago bomb squad for about two years now and all was well. He was following in his father's footsteps to honor the man he had looked up to so much. His mother had made him promise that nothing would ever happen to him and he had willingly promised her. His phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Derek Morgan?" A professional sounding woman asked from the other end of the line.

"That's me." He replied.

"I'm so very sorry to inform you, but your sister Desiree has been killed." Derek felt his world start to crumble, she was his baby sister and he was supposed to always protect. Now though she was dead and he couldn't even imagine what state his mother would be in. He had closed the phone and without another word, he had rushed to the hospital.

That was a year ago, he had quit his job and had searched fruitlessly for months to find his sister's killer. He had kissed his mother's forehead and promised to her he wouldn't return until he found the man who did this. His latest lead had led him nowhere and he now sat on an empty street corner, head in his hands. The dark cold night surrounding him as a feeling of hopelessness washed over him. This time the string of clues had led him on a wild goose chase all the way to California.

He had been sitting there his head still in his hands when he heard a scuffle followed by a whimper. He immediately got up surveying his surroundings before quickly pushing himself up off the ground and rushing towards the alleyway. It all happened in a blur before he knew it he was barreling towards a man with a gun. Tackling him to the ground as he heard the gun go off, for a minute afraid he had killed the man he looked down only to feel a pain in his shoulder. Before he could do another thing, the man scurried away like a wounded animal. He took a look around and that's when he saw her. She was lying on the ground clearly unconscious presumably passing out at the sight of the gun pointed at her. He sighed to himself and knelt to the ground by her side. Finding her purse close by and pulling out her wallet. He sighed and put the wallet back into her purse throwing it over his shoulder. Before kneeling down once more and taking her into his arms, there was no way he was just going to leave her alone in the dark alleyway. The address on her driver's license was three miles from where they were now. He set out to walk on the street holding her close to his chest just in case the man from before came back. While he certainly may not have known this woman, her mother had taught him to always respect women and to always help them out. He had saved her life if only he could have saved Desi too. He looked at the woman in his arms, her hair was dyed black and her face was pale thanks to makeup. Her lips were black as well as her clothes. He would have been unnerved if he had met this woman under any other circumstances, but he could see the softness and some of the pain etched into her face. He knew that look because his face looked the same way. The pain in his shoulder was starting to really bother him, but there were still about two miles to go. Finally, he got to the address and sighed in defeat when he found that it was an old public library. He smiled and chuckled softly at the woman's cleverness. When he chuckled, the woman in his arms stirred.

"Who are you." She demanded, looking around startled that she was in someone's arms.

"Sorry if I scared you, what do you remember?" He asked gently moving to place her feet on the ground making sure she was stable on her feet before letting go.

"I-I oh my god you're bleeding, he was going to kill me." The words fall from her lips before she can even compose herself.

"It's okay angel. You're safe now, and I'm alright I tackled the guy before he could shoot you." Derek said putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

It had been a few years since she had decided to leave Shane and her hair was starting to grow out at the roots. She was starting to become the person she had always wanted to be, that was until when she was tying up one of the loose ends on an old hack when she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. That's how she had ended up in an alley with a gun pointed towards her.

This man didn't frighten her, he was gentle and wasn't controlling and it made her feel safe in a way she hadn't for years.

"Why?" was the only thing she could think to say, why save me.

"What do you mean why?" Derek asked his head snapping up to look at her face.

"Why save me, who say's I was worth it," Penelope asked shaking her head slightly before looking away feeling tears start to sting her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, I don't know who you are I don't even know your name. But I do know that everyone's worth saving even if they don't see it themselves. Now let's get you home, where do you live?" He asked gently walking over to where she was standing so that she could walk with him.

"Just down the road, I can take it from here." She said shaking it off starting to walk away.

"Nonsense I don't think it's safe for you out there," Morgan said with a small chuckle as he caught up to where she was walking.

"You don't think I can take care of myself. You think I need saving?" She shouted raising her voice.

"You might not need saving, but maybe what you need is a friend." Morgan offered with a smile.

"Penelope Garcia, and you?" Garcia asked with a soft smile holding out her hand.

"Derek, Derek Morgan." He said returning the smile as well as the handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

**An early update! I hope you guys are having a good day and enjoy the chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

He had walked her all the way back to her apartment that night making small talk as they walked through the streets. Finally they walked up to a small house off the street and he opened the door for her, following her into the house. He looked around the house taking in his surroundings, suddenly in awe at what he saw. For someone who dressed so dark and who seemed so upset, the house was bright. There were little knicknacks and colorful accents littering every surface in his line of sight. He was also in awe at the set-up she had on her desk, there was a few computers and laptops.

"I'm sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors," Garcia said from where she stood by the light switch that she had just flipped on. Taking in how he looked now that she could finally see him, he was a bit taller than her. She suddenly felt a little bit self conscious about the way she had decorated her apartment and the papers on the floor.

"Oh no that's not what I meant, I mean all these computers that's just so cool. Oh and I can't forget all your little knickknacks they're adorable." Derek said in awe at all of the systems that she had set up in the little space she had.

"You think it's cool?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty and for a minute she felt vulnerable about the situation thinking that he might think her a nerd and make fun of her.

"Of course, I wish I could do anything with a computer, than I could finally follow leads better." Derek said and he really meant it, he had always wanted to be able to look into everything on the computer, but alas he was not gifted in that field of expertise.

"Leads?" Penelope felt her heart crumble this guy was a cop and he had caught her, she should have known better than to think that anyone would be her friend, "As in you're a cop and you're going to arrest me." It was more of an acquisition than a question.

"Why in the world would I arrest you?" Derek asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he took in the sad look on her face and without a second thought he pulled her into a quick hug.

"You don't know who I am?" She asked the hope drifting back into her voice as she realized that this man really did want to be her friend, she hadn't had a true friend before.

"You're Penelope Garcia, aren't you? And no I'm not a cop." He said before stepping back out of the hug not wanting to make her feel really uncomfortable.

"Yes that's my name, but I'm a hacker. A pretty good one if I'd say so myself, I made my way onto the top ten most dangerous hackers list. And if you're not a cop than what did you mean by leads?" She said starting to talk really fast due to the nervousness of telling Derek who she really was.

"The Black Queen?" Derek asked confusion rolling across his face once more, he had heard of her in his old days on the police force. Everyone had said she was dangerous and evil, but he had always thought that she was a good person deep down. Seeing her now he knew that what he had previously thought was true.

"That's what they call me. I guess this means you don't want to friends with someone who could be caught by police at any minute." She said looking down at the floor waiting for him to leave. What he did next caught her by complete surprise, he lifted her chin with his finger and looked her in the eyes.

"Friends look out for each other, don't they?" Derek said with a small smile before letting her go.

"I guess they do don't they." She said with a big smile tears of joy starting to fall down her face, "Now about those leads?" she continued with a small smirk.

"I've been searching for someone for a while now, and everytime I get close to finding them." He sighed and rested his head in his hands before continuing "I end up more behind than before."

"What did this man do?" She asked her voice brimming with curiosity.

"He killed my little sister. I was supposed to always protect her and I turned my back for a second and she was gone. I tried to get the task force to look into it insisting it was more than an accident, but they just wouldn't. Let's just say that I not only got fired from the bomb squad, but I also lost my chance at FBI." Derek said and by the end of his words he was nearly in tears.

She stepped forward and wiped the single tear that had fallen from his eye, she knew exactly what it was like to lose a part of your family and to blame yourself for it.

"You know I could always help you." Penelope offered stepping back away from him and walking to her computers, turning on her favorite one. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and she pulled up his records. To show him that she could help him find the man who did this, she had always wanted to do something to help people and she finally found her chance.

"You would do that for me?" Derek asked they were become friends very quickly and it was overwhelming to know that someone would finally believe him after this year.

"You be my friend and I'll hack anything and everything you need." Penelope offered up with a small smile, her dark attire no longer unnerving him.

"I'll not only be your friend because that was already a promise. I'll protect you, no one will hurt you." She smiled and then continued to pull up his file.

She pulled up criminal records, grades, family information and just about everything else she could find on him. He looked at the computer in shock at the way she pulled up just about everything there was to know about him.

"With my help we'll find out who did this and never let them hurt anyone again." She said offering him a small smile. Before turning up the brightness of the laptop and grabbing her glasses so she could see properly. Showing him everything she had pulled up on his life.

"Wow," the words fell from his lips as he looked at the computer over her shoulder.

"You like what you see?" Penelope asked with a playful smirk, spinning the chair around looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How could I not baby girl?" He teased gently still in awe at how she had found that much information that quickly.

"Baby girl?"

"Forgive me." He started to apologize before he was quickly cut off by her voice.

"It's okay baby boy." she chuckled softly before turning back to the laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is another update for today, I have free time in class and so I decided to write some more. I hope you guys are having a good day and enjoy this update!**

After a few minutes of him staring at the screen, she let out a loud yawn before checking the time. Realizing just how late it was, she shut the laptop and spun the chair around once more.

"Where are you staying in this fine city?" She asked her voice laced with sarcasm, her dislike for the city clear in the way that she spoke of it.

He looked up at and shrugged, not intent on telling her that he had been sleeping on the street for about a week now.

"Don't tell me you don't have anywhere to stay?" She asked her jaw-dropping slightly in shock, she had figured he would be staying at a hotel in town but could tell by the look on his face that he had not been sleeping in any hotel.

He gave his best guilty smile and shrugged his shoulders yet again, walking towards the door saying he would be back tomorrow.

"Nonsense there is no way, I'm going to let you go sleep on the street. You can stay here for a while until you find somewhere to stay, or get your next lead." She said with a smile and led him over to where the couch was, it wasn't very comfy and she felt bad, but at least it was better than the street.

"Are you sure, I don't mean to intrude." He said looking at the couch quickly realizing that he was too tall to lay on the couch.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." She said seeing that the couch was way too short for him to lay on it, "You can sleep in my room I'll take the couch." She said quickly feeling bad for offering the couch.

"No don't be silly this is your house, there is no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch." He said before trying to situate himself on the couch.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to share now aren't we." She said with a small smirk before showing him where her room was.

"Thanks, I'll take the floor," He said with as a small smile graced his lips.

"Nonsense the bed's big enough, I just have to go shut down my systems and I'll be back in in a minute." She said before leaving the room and walking back to her computer. Opening it to shut it down properly when she saw a warrant for his arrest. She gasped slightly, she wasn't angry, but she did feel kind of upset that he didn't tell her.

She walked back into the room and laid down on the other side of the bed, before looking back at him glad to find him still awake.

"There's a warrant out for your arrest?" She asked softly just in case he was kind of asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain that earlier, are you angry?" He asked softly feeling bad that he had withheld that information.

"What happened?' She asked softly sleep seeping into her voice.

"I went off the grid a few months back after I got fired, and I stole information that was very important to the government so that I could prove my sister's death wasn't an accident," Derek mumbled.

"I'm not mad at you. I just think as friends that you should know that you can tell me anything." Penelope said with a small reassuring smile, knowing that it was a difficult subject to talk about.

"Plus, I know what it's like to lose a part of your family," Penelope mumbled her voice thick with sadness from the past.

"You do?" Derek asked opening his eyes to look at her.

"I-I lost my parents in a car accident when I was eighteen. They had been out looking for me because I-I stayed out past my curfew and got into a head-on collision with a drunk driver." Penelope stuttered out, it was still so very hard to talk about her parent's deaths.

"You blame yourself." The accusation was soft-spoken and calm.

"Of course I do," Penelope said it like it was the simplest thing in the world and she hated herself for it. The tone of self-loathing in her voice broke Derek's heart.

"Baby girl look at me." Derek said and when Penelope's eyes finally met his own he continued, "It is not your fault you were still a kid. There's nothing you could have done angel, it wasn't your fault." Derek soothed softly not wanting her to blame herself for something she clearly had no control over.

"I know, but it just gets so hard sometimes. To know that if I had stayed home, they might have never died." Penelope said sadness covering her voice as tears flowed down her face.

Derek sighed because he too understood and scooted close wrapping on arm around her letting her cry into his chest.

"And you can talk to me about anything you ever need to," Derek said rest his chin on her head as he held her.

"Thank you," Penelope said as she clung to him for dear life.

"What for?" Derek asked looking down to see her face, gently wiping away one of her tears.

"For being my friend," Penelope said before loosening her grip on Derek knowing now that he wasn't going to let go.

"Of course baby girl. I'll always be here for you." Derek said before resting his chin on her head once more.

She smiled once more finally content and not afraid to close her eyes, she let herself slowly drift off to sleep. Feeling safe in his arms and knowing that she had a true friend for once. He studied her features trying to fall asleep and he realized just how beautiful she was without her makeup. He smiled to himself finally feeling happy with the world for the first time since his father died. Before he too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter guys hope you enjoy!**

She woke up and frowned slightly when she found that Derek was no longer there, for a minute she feared it had all been a dream. That her mind had made him up because she was so lonely. Her chest felt heavy because it had been so nice to think she had a friend. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sound coming from her living room. She walked into the bathroom deciding that she could deal with whatever was in the living room in a minute. She grabbed some sweats and decided to forgo makeup that day.

Finally, after putting her long black hair into a ponytail, and brushing her bangs and putting on an oversized sweatshirt and some sweatpants she walked into the living room.

She smiled instantly seeing that she had not been dreaming for there he was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching the early morning news. She smiled once more before walking over to her computers. Grabbing her laptop before making her way to the couch and sitting down.

"Good morning," Derek said taking another bite of cereal, before sitting the bowl back down on the coffee table.

"Good morning handsome." She smiled as she saw a cup of coffee waiting for her on the coffee table, she picked it up and took a drink.

"What you doing now?" He asked with curiosity as he watched her open up the laptop as he fingers started to glide over the keys effortlessly.

"Well, I thought I could look into the incident reports to see if anyone saw anything." She said as she typed in his sister's name and cross-referenced it with car accidents.

` "You're the best." He said with a smile.

"You only say that because it's the truth." She said shooting him a smirk as she continued to type turning the laptop slightly so that he could see what she was doing.

They both sat there entranced in the screen of the computer until they both heard his name on the tv. Derek paused knowing what the next words from the reporter would say next. He knew he would have to leave now as the words of the reporter played on repeat in his head 'Derek Morgan has been spotted in California. There is a warrant out for his arrest.' He sighed heavily when they showed his picture on the television screen. He put his hand into his hands and shook his head. He knew that he would have to leave now and he felt terrible because leaving, meant leaving Penelope behind. A frown settled on his face and he sighed once more.

"I'll go with you," Penelope said without a second thought.

His head snapped up and he looked at her in complete and utter shock. Maybe he hadn't heard her right, or at least that's what he had thought until she repeated herself again softly.

"Where?" Derek asked his voice soft, not wanting her to leave behind everything she had ever known.

"Anywhere, we can get into the car and drive until there is nowhere left to go." Penelope offered and for a minute it was bittersweet.

"But this is your home," Derek said, giving her a look to ensure her that she didn't have to go with him.

"It may have once been home, but it's just not the same as it used to be." Penelope said taking another sip of the coffee.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked confusion written all over his face as he turned on the couch to face her.

"It's just that everywhere I go, everything I do I'm reminded of them. And while it's good to be reminded every once in awhile." She found she couldn't find the words to continue what she was saying.

"But it hurts to be reminded all the time. I understand that." Derek continued to her softly, knowing exactly why she wanted to leave even though she might not be able to bear it.

"Yeah, that's right," Penelope said as a silent thank you for him helping her finish her sentence.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked softly, he didn't know where to go or even how to get there because his car had quit about a week ago.

"I don't think I've ever been surer. Plus I've got you to protect me." She said with a soft smile.

"Of course I'll protect you." He affirmed with a smile before he turned to face her once more, "I-I" He stopped the sentence there not wanting to admit he didn't have a vehicle.

"You don't have a vehicle?" Penelope asked softly not wanting him to be embarrassed about not having a vehicle, she had a car out back that she hadn't used in years.

He gave a small smile and shook his head, yes, and then sighed embarrassed.

"That's okay, Ester's out back." She said with a smile, remembering the nickname she had given her car when a few years back.

"Ester?" He asked with a small chuckle before he saw her grab keys and new that it was her car.

"Yep," she said with a wide smile, knowing that when she got the keys out that he understood.

"I've got some stuff to pack first though." She said and then threw the keys at him so that he could go start the car while she got her stuff ready, motioning towards behind the house so that he would know where it was.

He gave a small smile and put his shoes on before heading out the door with the keys. She smiled softly and went back to her room grabbing a blanket, a pillow, and some toiletries. When she was finally satisfied that she had got everything including her laptops and everything else she finally headed out of the door. Taking on the last look at her house before she shut the door and after taking a deep breath she walked away.

Getting into the car with a smile as Derek got out to help her put her bags in the back seat, before he asked, "You wanna drive?"

"No, I'm good." She said cars still had a way of making her nervous ever since her parents died.

"They still make you nervous, don't they?" He asked gently not wanting to pry.

She nodded and got into the passenger side door when she felt him take her hand in his, he smiled softly and said, "Don't worry, I'm right here."

For once she felt safe in a car and she squeezed his hand as they drove off and felt herself finally relax. Knowing that she was going to be okay, she opened her eyes and watched as the town she had known disappeared in the rearview mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys had some extra time after school and decided to write some more. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and remember reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Hope you guys have a good day!**

She had been looking around fighting off the boringness of the drive when her eyes had landed on Derek's shoulder. She had let out a small gasp having forgotten that he had been shot.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked concern masking his features as he looked around to see if there were any cars coming them, relaxing a little bit when he saw there weren't any.

"You shoulder, I had forgotten. Are you alright?" She asked one hand reaching up gently landing on the wound.

"I sewed it shut after I got the bullet out. I'll be okay," He said with a cringe of pain when she touched the wound.

"I think we should stay in California for tonight, just in case your arm gets any worse." She said with a look of concern.

"Okay, but we can't go anywhere that someone will recognize me." He said deciding to let her have her way with this one because he knew she was right.

"I think I know a place." She said thinking about an abandoned library that she had frequented a lot as a teen to hack into the people across the street's internet.

"Okay," He said and so she told him where to and within ten to fifteen minutes they pulled up to the old library.

"Wow, it looks like no one's been here for years," Derek said looking at the abandoned building that seemed to be crumbling at the seams.

"That's because no one has been here for years." She said giving him a small smirk grabbing her computer bag out of the back and motioning of him to follow her.

He chuckled lightly glad to see that her mood had improved greatly and that she looked genuinely happy. As she walked through the big doors of the library, and he hurried up to follow her. He got inside and closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself when he saw that she was already setting up her laptops and hacking into the house beside them's internet. She stops typing however and frowns deeply pushing herself away from her laptop.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked gently resting his hands on her shoulders trying to get a look at her computer screen, to see what had unnerved her so much.

"S-Shane." Penelope stuttered out, while she had been hacking into the internet her signal was intercepted by a counter hack and it was none other than Shane.

"Who's Shane?" Derek asked feeling his blood boil because of how clear it was that whoever Shane was he had clearly hurt Penelope.

"He was my hacking mentor." That was the truth, but it most definitely not the full truth but it was better that way.

"I know better than that baby girl. Who was he really?" Derek asked pushing the subject not to make her uncomfortable, but knowing that talking about it would help her even if she didn't see it that way.

"You dated this guy didn't you?" He asked seeing that she couldn't find the words to explain what had happened.

She nodded and he saw tears threaten to leave her eyes and he sighed hating that she was in pain. "What happened?" He asked giving her shoulders a light squeeze letting her know that he was there for her.

"He was the first one to make me feel safe after my parents died. He used to record everything I did so it was like I would never die. He loved to fight though, that seemed to become all he wanted to do. I had to get away from him, I had to be myself." She said her voice thick with tears.

"Oh sweetheart," Derek said hating to hear how this guy had treated her in the end.

"It's okay, I guess it just brings up things I didn't want to ever think about again." She said with a sniffle.

"You think you're still the person you used to be?" He asked knowing what her answer would be.

She shook her head yes because while she felt she had changed, most of the time she was sure she was still the same. It terrified her because that was someone she had never wanted to become.

"I was so angry, at everyone especially myself. I was cold and didn't care about anyone else. I was terrible to everyone and I didn't care who got hurt, as long as someone did." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, angel. You are the kindest person I have ever met and you have the biggest heart. You would never hurt anyone, not now not ever again. You care about people I can see it in everything you do, you were just hurting and that's okay. Becuase I can promise you the person I know now is not the girl you just described to me." Derek said taking a piece of hair that had been in front of her face and placing it behind her ear.

"You really think so?" She asked looking back up at him, blushing slightly when he put the piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Baby girl, trust me I know so." He said with a smile before kissing her forehead and gently shutting the laptop.

"Let's find something to read." He said motioning towards all the old books that sat on the shelves around the room.

"I'd like that," she said getting off of the chair and smiling again.

"Here you go that way and I'll go this way." Derek motioned giving each of them a side of the library to look on.

While looking for a book, Penelope let her thoughts carry her away. She knew now that Derek was nothing like Shane and that he would never hurt her. It made her feel safe in a way she had never felt before. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she was starting to really like him in a way that was more than just friends. It made her so happy, but at the same time, she was terrified. The whole time her mind screamed, 'guys like him, don't fall for girls like you'

About twenty minutes later she yelled from the other side of the room, "I think I found something."

Derek smiled glad that she had, had some luck in finding a book because he had been looking for about twenty minutes and hadn't found anything. He walked to the middle of the library where he had seen an old couch. When he saw Penelope out of the corner of his eye with a book, that looked battered but would still be legible.

"It's a story my parents used to love to tell." She said sitting down on the couch and sitting and opening the book.

They sat there in the middle of the old abandoned library and read the love story that Penelope's parents had both loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's another update, hope you are all enjoying the story so far. The plot will start to move faster soon, just stick with me. As always reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day!**

They had set out early the next morning, having found a dice in the library. They would roll it every time they had to take a turn, certain numbers were different directions. It was odd to him though Penelope seemed to be off in her own thoughts and hadn't said a single word.

"You okay?" Derek asked starting to think that the car ride was getting to her again.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't you worry about me." She said reacher across the center console and placing her hand on his.

"I won't ever stop worrying about you," Derek said flipping his hand and entangling his fingers with hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

He knew there was something she wasn't telling him he could see it in her eyes. But he also knew that it wasn't the time to push her on whatever it was and so he held her hand so that she knew he was there for her. She threw him a reassuring smile before disappearing back into her thoughts. He shook his head before turning up the radio so that he could hear the music, before moving his focus back to the road. He hadn't been listening to the radio much, it had really been serving as background noise. That was until he heard Penelope singing so softly that he had to strain to hear her at all.

"You know you can sing a little louder." He suggested wanting to hear her beautiful voice.

"Oh god, you heard that?" She said and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she looked out the window trying to escape the situation.

"Why was I not supposed to?" Derek said teasingly, looking over at her raising one of his eyebrows.

"No." She said it so quietly he could've sworn he had imagined her saying it at all.

He started laughing and then he decided there was only one was to get her to sing. So he turned up the radio just a little bit to hear it and started to belt out the lyrics to a song he had never heard. He was off key and his voice was threatening to crack, but it was worth it when he heard Penelope start to sing with him. Her voice was soft and feathery and did the lyrics justice that the original singer couldn't have done. While anyone else might have said she couldn't sing, to him her voice was music to his ears.

They passed through deserts and small towns, turning up the radio as they went. Singing terribly off key and loving every minute of it.

"You ready to tell me what's bothering you, baby girl?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Penelope said her mind going a million miles a minute, she wanted to tell him so badly. But at the same time, she didn't want to be rejected.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?" Derek said hearing the uncertainty in her voice.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I've never had a real friend before and now that I do. I just think that if I tell you our friendship will be ruined and I don't want that." She said her thoughts speeding up, even more, waiting for the slew of questions he was now inevitably going to ask.

"Woah mama, calm down." Morgan said she had been talking so fast he had barely been able to process what she had been saying, "I will always be your friend."

"You promise?" She asked, 'he wouldn't break a promise would he?'

"I promise, not what is it that you need to tell me," Morgan asked pulling the car to the side of the road so that he could give her his full attention.

"I like you," Penelope said under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear what she was saying.

"I like you too, silly girl," He said with a small chuckle.

"No I like, like you and I've just ruined our friendship because you don't feel the same way. I think I'm falling in love with you and you aren't." She said it like him not feeling that way about her was the simplest thing in the world.

"Sweetness, like I said I'm always here for you. I made a promise that intend to keep. And about falling in love I'll make you a deal." He offered up.

"A deal?" She asked thinking it was some sick joke and she prepared herself for the rejection.

"Yeah, a deal. You can fall in love with me as long as I can fall in love with you." He said all the things she had said had reflected the exact way he had been felling.

"This isn't a game." She sniffled thinking that this was all some game for him because the way he was talking it seemed like it was.

"Of course it's not. Baby your heart is not a game to me. I care for you a lot and I can't explain it. You have been a beacon of light these past few days, in what seemed to infinite darkness. I know I haven't known you long, but I care for you. You are beautiful, witty and smart, I've never met another person quite like you. I have the biggest crush on you baby girl." He put out everything that had been in his heart in the past few days and reached over to hold her hand in his.

"You do?" Penelope asked with a small chuckle, "Are you getting soft on me?" She teased.

"I'm only a softie for you baby girl." He said with a smile glad she had believed him and brought her hand up to his lips kissing it.

She chuckled and gave him a smile, before looking around. The sun was just about ready to set in the sky, seeing as the desert sky had turned a bright orange color.

"Do you want to watch the sunset?" She offered motioning to the empty field next to where he had pulled to the car over.

"Of course I do." He said pulling the car out of sight. Before getting out of the car and walking over to where Penelope was opening the door for her. Before continuing the back of the car, grabbing blankets out of one of the bags she had packed. Gabbing two before taking his hand with his free one, walking into the field with her. Laying the blankets on the ground in the middle of the field and laying down on one.

Penelope smiled before laying on the other blanket next to him. One of his arms wrapping around her shoulders as they both looked up at the sky. Watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon, as streaks of pink and purple appeared in the sky. It was absolutely beautiful, but Derek couldn't focus on it, instead, his eyes were trained on Garcia.

"Has anyone ever told you how breathtaking you are," Derek said breathlessly.

"Has anyone told you how hot you are?" She threw right back causing him to chuckle.

"No one who mattered," He threw right back meaning every word.

She smiled before rolling over on her blanket to face him, before smashing their lips together into a kiss. Derek wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him, deepening the kiss. They both moaned into the kiss exploring every inch of each other's mouths until they had to pull away out of breath. Resting their foreheads together, both still trying to catch their breath. They both finally moved to lay back down, this time laying on one blanket the other one draped over them to keep warm. Resting her head on Derek's chest, watching the expanse of stars that now littered the sky.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked him as he held her close.

"They are," He said and even though there a sky full of stars above him, he looked at her the entire time.

"The stars are up there Morgan," She chuckled knowing that his eyes were on her instead of the sky.

"Not all of them," He said with a smile.

Penelope smiled moving her head to face him before giving him another kiss. Derek smiled into the kiss, holding her in his arms.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Penelope asked after they had both pulled away.

"Yeah, we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow. Are you up for it?" Derek asked.

"I'm up for anything as long as I'm with you," Penelope said with a small smile before nuzzling into Derek.

"I kinda love you, Derek Morgan," Penelope was the first to speak breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between the two

"I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia," Derek answered without missing a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys here's another update hope you guys like it and have a great day!**

Penelope stirred awake to the sound of a car horn as it whizzed by on the highway. She looked around remembering where she was, feeling Derek's arms around her not wanting to get up. But finally deciding that they needed to get an early start on the drive, she gently got out of his embrace. Before starting to gently shake him awake, his dark brown eyes finally opening.

"Do we have to get up yet?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Don't make me drag you, Derek Morgan." She teased with a smug look on her face, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh fine, I'm coming," He huffed lightly getting up and grabbing the blankets off of the ground, "You're lucky I like you."

"Or what you'd spank me?" She said raising an eyebrow earning a chuckle from him before he said, "Oh a lot more than that baby girl." He said almost as a growl.

Electricity ran through her and she smiled, loving to tease him like that, before she said, "You're such a tease."

"Oh am I now?" Derek said before crashing his lips to hers and dropping the blankets, his fingers weaving in her hair. Penelope let out a quiet moan as her hands reached up to cup his face, pulling them closer. Before he finally pulled back and picked the blankets off the ground and heading to the car.

"Tease," She called after him with a breathless chuckle, before she too made her way to the car they had left the night before.

"You've got to stop saying things like that," He said with faux sternness.

"Like what?" She asked confusion pulling at her features as she looked over to gauge if he was being serious.

"Things that make me want to kiss you," Derek said with a small chuckle.

"And what's so wrong with wanting to kiss me?" She teased knowing exactly what the problem would be.

"Because if I kiss you again, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop," Derek said.

"What if I don't want you to stop." She threw back quickly.

"I've got to woo you first." He said with a smile before starting the car and pulling back onto the road.

"You don't have to do all that," She said as she looked out the window watching the scenery fly by them.

"No I don't, but I want to. You deserve nothing less." He said reaching over to hold her hand before turning his attention back to the road, knowing that drives made her nervous.

The car ride continued in comfortable silence for a few hours. Before Penelope saw a small farmer's market surrounded by a field of wildflowers.

"You want to stop?" Derek asked reading her mind when he saw the field of wildflowers.

"Yes." Penelope smiled, grabbing her purse from the floorboard of the car.

He smiled and pulled onto the old dirt road that led to the farmer's market that seemed to be in full bloom. There were at least a dozen or so people there, which was a lot for the middle of nowhere. A sign stood in the green grass boasting the title of one of the best farmer's markets in the state.

He stopped the car and got out opening the door for her and taking her hand in his. Walking first to the field of wildflowers and kneeling down grabbing two or three in his free hand. Tucking them gently behind her ear, they contrasted beautifully with her dark hair and it made him smile. She chuckled at the gesture before grabbing a wildflower and tucking it into the pocket of his shirt with a small smirk.

"We match now." She teased him.

He smiled and shook his head as they continued to walk to the produce stands.

"How long have you been together?" Came the cheery voice of a lady who appeared to be in her early eighties.

"Not long," Penelope said resting her head on Derek's chest, from where he stood behind her his arms wrapped around her.

"You guys look like you've been together forever," The lady complimented as she remembered the kind of love she had, had with her husband.

"I hope we will be," Derek spoke from behind her and her smile grew even wider.

"I wish you guys all the luck in the world. Not that you'll need it," The lady said, ever since her husband died a few years ago. Young couples clearly in love always seemed to make her happy.

"Thank you," Penelope said reached her hand out shaking the ladies hand.

They continued to walk through the people before they finally reached the end of the stands, hands full with bags of strawberries and everything else they had found.

"I'm just gonna grab one more thing you can head back to the car I'll be there in a minute," Derek said setting the bag he had been holding in her hands.

Penelope grabbed the bag and walked back to the car putting the bags in the back seat before getting in. She had been sitting there waiting for about ten minutes, when she saw the most beautiful flowers, outside the car window. There were so many different colors of roses and at the middle of the bouquet a single red one. Then the door opened and Derek held out the flowers to her with a thousand watt smile. She smiled and took them clutching them close to her chest, before sitting them on her lap. Before Derek shut the door lightly walking around the car and getting in, before driving off.

Penelope felt like she was living in a dream as she sniffed the flowers, Derek's hand in hers. He was so sweet, but he heads been quieter than she had grown accustomed to.

"Are you alright?" She asked picking her head up from the flowers and looking over at him.

"I'm okay baby girl, why wouldn't I be?" He asked looking over.

"You just seem quiet," She said placatingly.

"I'm just thinking," He said with a soft smile remembering what he had been thinking about.

"What about?" She asked seeing the smile on his face.

"You," Was his simple reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's another update. There propabably won't be another one until Monday, I'll be busy for the majority of the rest of the weekend. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful weekend!**

"What you thinking about me for, when I'm right here you goofball?" She asked with a smile, playfully hitting his arm.

"I was thinking about what I want to do with you," He replied pulling onto another old dirt road.

She threw him a mischievous smirk and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Not like that silly girl, get your mind out of the gutter," Derek chuckled, before pulling the car over at the side of the road.

"Than what do you mean baby boy?" She asked with a small frown, but decided that whatever it was must be worth taking over his thoughts.

"You'll see, stay in here and close your eyes no peeking," He said before walking around and getting out and grabbing the other thing he had picked up at the farmers market. He had found an old satellite radio, some string lights and wood stakes.

He went out into the field of wildflowers he had saw and walked to the middle of the field. He put the four stakes in the ground in a square and wrapped the lights around, thankful that they were powered by batteries. Before sitting the blankets on the ground, knowing they wouldn't use them until later. Before sitting the radio on the stack of blankets and finding a station that came in. Smiling finally happy with his work, there was a square in the middle of the field with lights around it. It was perfect and he hoped that she would love it.

He walked back to the car and saw her sitting there he hands over her eyes and he smiled. She looked so beautiful, with bright flowers contrasting against her dark hair. Her clothes more laid back and her face free of makeup. She looked down to earth and happy and in turn it made him happy too. He couldn't believe that he had finally found someone who could love him for who he was and not how he looked. He knocked on the window and she moved her hands from her face, her mouth dropping open as she saw the scene before her. She got out of the car and walked to where he was, and he grabbed her hand leading her into the field of daisies. She was happy that she had worn her light dress today so that she looked nice. The flowers went up to their knees and even though it was dark outside the lights offered a beautiful soft glow.

"What are we doing?" She asked in confusion when she heard the soft music playing.

"Dancing, sweet lady," He smiled using a pet name as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-I don't dance," She stuttered out, she had never been one for dancing ever since she had been told as a little girl that dancing wasn't for her.

"Why not?" Derek asked his face furrowing in confusion.

"It's not my thing," Penelope said looking at the ground.

"Why not?"Derek asked again still not understanding why she didn't like to dance until one thing occurred to him, "You don't know how?" he asked.

Her face turned a shade of bright pink, looking back down at the ground. She had always been embarrassed about not being able to dance. No guy had ever asked her dance before and so she had no idea what to do.

"Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about," He said before continuing, "Just lay your head on my chest and follow my lead," he said.

She stood on his toes and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He swayed them back and forth the music seeping out of the old radio speaker. Old enough to be adults, but not old enough to dance like adults. He rested his head on her shoulder and continued to sway them around the middle of the field. He swayed with her in his arms not wanting to let go until he felt her breathing even out and knew for sure that she had fallen asleep.

When they woke up in the early hours of the morning light orange rays of light floating through the air with the rising morning sun. They both slowly started to get up and gather the things from the night before. They worked into comfortable silence before getting into the car, when Penelope turned to Derek.

"I think I want to stay here for a while," She said looking around her.

"Really?" Derek asked looking around finding that he quite liked the place, he just hadn't figured she would feel safe so close to California. He figured there were somewhere in Idaho and the woods would offer cover from law enforcement.

"It's beautiful here, don't you think?" Penelope said taking in all the trees around the field and all the flowers.

"Yeah you're right it is," Derek said with a smile leaning over to give her a quick kiss, "We just have to find somewhere to stay."

"Where are we exactly?" Penelope asked with an idea of where they could stay, if they were in the right place. Derek pulled out his phone and found that he finally had signal, it was a burner phone so that no one could easily trace it back to him. He handed the phone to Penelope figuring she could find their location faster than he could. She quickly got into the phone's gps and from there she was able to figure out where they were. Smiling when she found that they were indeed where she had thought.

"I know a place for us to stay," She said with a smile.

"You do?" Derek asked raising one eyebrow in confusion at the likeliness that she would be able to find them somewhere to stay so easily.

"Yep," She said before buckling her seatbelt and telling Derek where to go.

"You're a genius woman," Derek said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's another chapter. Again reviews and constructive critisicm are always welcome. Hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day!**

"So are you planning on telling me where we are going anytime soon, sweet lady?" Derek said with a chuckle, as he drove down the road. She had been giving him directions the entire drive but had not yet said where it was that they were going.

"Maybe." She teased shrugging her shoulders with a mischievous smile before turning back to him, "Maybe not."

He was curious about where they were going and so he made a small threat, "No kisses," He said with an evil grin.

"No way," She shouted and playfully slapped him.

"For a week," He continued, laughing as he teased.

"Fine, you win." She exclaimed exasperatedly before continuing, "My grandparent's house."

"We shouldn't drag them into all of this," Derek said his gaze softening hating the idea of her losing any more of her family, if only it were just the police they had to worry about.

"They don't live there anymore," She said sadness seeping into her voice.

"What happened?" Derek said reaching out to hold her hand, the amount of loss she had endured hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"They passed about two years ago. Only a day a-apart. I guess they just couldn't live without each other for too long," She said with a sniffle and a sad smile, "I inherited the house and my brothers got the rest." She finished after a small pause.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Derek said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay hot stuff, at least they didn't suffer." She sniffled again, "Life without love is no life at all." She meant it with everything she had.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Derek said softly squeezing her hand to convince her that he was there.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, my love," Penelope said.

Penelope turned to look out the window and saw the log cabin that her grandparents had lived in ever since she was a little girl. There was a small pond that circled around the side of the cabin. The closer they came to the house the wider the smile on her face got. There were so many memories that had happened there. Her grandparents had let her stay with them for a while after her parents had died. They had been there to tell her that what happened wasn't her fault and she couldn't have done anything to change what had happened. They pulled into the circular drive and she got out. Walking to the trunk and started to grab her bags. Derek only had one small bag so he walked around the back and started to help her grab more bags. Penelope grabbed two of the bags before going to the car again and grabbing the keys to the house from the glove box. Before walking up the sidewalk and unlocking the door, holding it open so that Derek could walk inside. He had his arms full with all the rest of her bags and she wondered if he had anything that he brought with him.

Looking around the room they walked into Derek's jaw dropped in shock at how beautiful it was. The living room had a fireplace on the main wall and a big couch on the opposite end of the other wall. Chair littered the rest of the empty space by the walls save for a large bookcase in the corner. While the room may not have been big it was certainly cozy and felt like a place you would want to call home. To the left, there was an archway that led into a kitchen, and dining room table and chairs. Derek looked over to Penelope silently asking where to sit her bags.

She smiled and walking in front of him, motioning for him to follow after her. She walked through the archway into the kitchen, walking through the door. Before going to the left and opening the door. Derek followed her and he smiled when he saw the room they walked into. It was around as big as the living room and it appeared to be an office with a large desk with a computer. He smiled seeing that she had been at home here and that she had a home.

"Was this always an office?" He asked, seeing a small bed on the other side of the room.  
"No, it used to be where we stayed when we visited," She said before continuing, "They set up the internet and let me stay here after my parents died. They made me feel at home."

"I wish they were still here so I could thank them," Derek said sitting down her bags by the desk before giving her a hug.

"They would have loved you," She said into his shoulder.

"I'm sure the feeling would have been mutual," He said one hand reaching up to cradle her head.

They pulled apart and he walked over helping her start to unpack her stuff. Picking out the bags of tech stuff from the other bags and sliding the tech bags to her taking the others in his hands. Walking over to the door before turning back and asking, "Where do we sleep?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's a ladder in the hallway that goes up to the loft." She said with a smile as a kid the loft had always fascinated her, you could see the living room and kitchen from there.

He walked out the door sitting down one of the bags taking the other and climbing up into the loft. You could see the kitchen and living room from over the railing. He looked around there was a bed and a dresser on either side of the bed. To the right, there was a door which he figured led to a bathroom.

He sat down the bag and then went back down the ladder bringing up the next bag before going back to the office to see if Penelope needed any help unpacking. However, when he got into the room she already had her stuff set up on the desk.

"It's getting late we should go to sleep now and start looking in the morning," Derek suggested also thinking that they could go grocery shopping in the morning as well.

"That sounds good, we can eat what we got at the market yesterday," Penelope said.

Derek grabbed the bags that they got at the market and they went to the table and ate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again with another chapter, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. As always reviews and constructive critiscism are more than welcome. I hope you enjoy this update and have a good day!**

Derek pulled out everything he had compiled about the case in the last few years. He sat on the small bed in the office checking and looking over every detail that he could. The only sound in the room was that of pages turning and typing.

Penelope sat at the other side of the room behind the desk going through everything she could find on the accident reports to see if there was anything that had been missed. It was getting colder as fall set into the air, today the cooler air flitted through the house and he caught Penelope shivering. He closed the case file and turned setting it gently down on the bed before walking out to the couch and grabbing a blanket. He picked the blanket up off the back of the couch before walking back into the office. Walking toward the chair that Garcia was in and draping the blanket over her shoulders, before placing kiss on her head. Penelope turned her head and gave him a kiss before turning back to the computer. Derek walked back to the bed and picked up the paper file before sitting back down on the bed. He started to read it from the beginning again for the third time, sighing when he couldn't find anything. He collapsed back onto the bed in a moment of frustration before sitting back up. Sighing he put his head into his hands.

"I think I found something," Penelope said hopefulness back into her voice after going through accident reports for about an hour.

Derek pulled his head out of his hands quickly getting up and walking over to her. He leaned his arms on the back of the computer chair so that he too could see the screen. "What'd you find baby girl?"

"There was a witness, at least I think," She said her hands flying across the keyboard faster as she tried to figure out what she was seeing. In the incident report, an officer had written up, was listed the account of events by a man. The report, however, did not list the witnesses name and she sighed before she realized that the name of the officer was in the report. She quickly looked to find the guy's cell phone number smiling when she found it. She quickly reached over for the home phone and dialed the number she had found.

"Hello?" Came the scraggly voice of a man through the phone.

"Hello, this is Penelope Garcia. I need a few details on an incident report you made a few years ago." She said while she continued to type trying to find some dirt on the guy just in case he wouldn't say who the witness had been.

"What case would the report be from ma'am?" The man asked kindly.

"A car accident from a year ago. I believe the woman who died's name was Desirae Morgan," Penelope said as though she was unsure so that the man wouldn't think she had personal ties to the case.

"Oh yeah I remember that case, what details do you need ma'am?" The man asked and she gave a small smile, glad that the man seemed to want to help.

"I was working on digitizing old case files for my boss and realized that the name of the witness, in this case, was missing. I was just wondering what that name was so that I could make the files more accurate." Penelope lied seamlessly.

"Hold on just a minute ma'am let me grab my copy of the written file," The man said and she could hear the shuffling on the other end of the line.

After a few minutes of silence the man came back onto the line, "Here it is, I'm sorry must've only written it in my report. His name was Shane Wyeth." He said and Penelope felt her heart drop.

"T-Thank you, sir, that will be all," She stuttered out quickly hanging up the phone before running her fingers through her hair sighing.

Derek spun the chair around so that she was facing her, she was clearly flustered and looked like she was about to pass out. He hadn't heard enough of the conversation to know what had been said.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" Derek said concern thick in his voice.

"Shane," Her voice was barely audible and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"What about him?" He asked softly trying not to upset her even more.

"The w-witness." Her voice was shaky and she found it hard to finish her sentence, but finally did, "T-The witness was Shane."

Derek stood there shell-shocked before pulling her into a hug. He had no idea what was going on here, but he knew whatever it was Shane was involved.

"I don't understand, why was he there?" She said her voice muffled due to her head being on his shoulder.

"I don't know baby girl, but I promise you we're going to find out," He said gently pulling her up out of the chair.

She held onto before finally pulling away with a sniffle, "You promise?"

"I promise," He said before giving her a kiss.

"Okay, can we take a break," Penelope asked.

"Of course no need to ask." He said taking her hand and walking with her into the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Morgan suggested seeing movies on one of the shelves of the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"That sounds nice," Penelope said walking over to the shelf and picking one of her favorite movies as a child walking over and putting the DVD into the player. The TV hung above the fireplace on the wall and was in perfect view from the couch.

Derek laid on the couch and once the movie started to play, Penelope walked over and laid next to him on the couch laying her head on his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her and turned his head toward the screen laying his chin on her head. In a few minutes, Penelope was sound asleep, Derek reached for the remote and shut the TV off before he too fell asleep.


End file.
